


A Meta Conversation

by Neathra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters Know They're in a Story, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neathra/pseuds/Neathra
Summary: Two of my oldest characters sit down for some tea, and discuss a few relevant points that I think anyone reading future posted works should know.





	A Meta Conversation

Somewhere deep within the mind of Neathra (the author. Not the self-insert or soon-to-be-renamed Demigod), Neathra (the self-insert, not the writer, or soon-to-be-renamed Demigod) took a sip from her cup of tea. Her best friend, the shapeshifting dragon Jewel, was curled up in cat form in the opposing chair.

“Why is the Author writing this?” Grumbled the cat. “Wouldn’t it be simpler to just stick the relevant information in the relevant author’s notes? Do people even need to have what kind of works would be in a collection marked ‘Non-Cannon’ explained to them?”

“She’s really eager to put of editing _Through Death to You_ , or _Never said Goodbye_. And, because, ever since she wrote _Through Death to You_ , she’s been allergic to long author’s notes. And, that she feels that we would make a better point about how many different unwritten, uncanon, and unfinished, versions of some of her things are floating around in her head.”

“So, fine. Because Neathra – the Author, not you – always has about five different versions of anything bouncing around her head until she finally set’s pen to paper, a few of her works in both fanfiction, and original fiction are considered “Non-Cannon”. Meaning that they’re details, world building, or characterization will be minorly, or substantially different from her ‘cannon’ version. Or are just completely AU, because Neathra – the author again – thought that scenario sounded funny, but couldn’t work it into cannon. I.E. The upcoming fanfiction about Alora accidently stopping Palpatine.” Jewel grumbled, in a voice saved for repeating boring information to an unimaginative teacher.

Neathra (the self-insert)nodded, “Exactly, and an example of the former – the details of the official version changed after the Author wrote the story in question– would be the unreleased Beware Eternity.”

The shapeshifter stretched, finally releasing her change and reverting back to her true form of a relatively cute girl of around 15 with long twin pigtails.

“Ok, but what about the also unreleased Nightverse? I happen to know for a fact that there are somehow 2 cannon versions of that floating around. And why am I the only version of myself? Including the embarrassing love-interest stuff that the author would never let anyone read, there are at least 2 versions of everyone; vampire versions, werewolf versions, fae versions, ectra.”

“So, as to Nightverse, well, the two versions are more like alternate universes of each other, and the Author never actually picked a cannon version.”

“She’s just being indecisive then? But what about us? Unlike everyone else, there is only one version of us. All her other mouthpiece or insert characters have werewolf versions, of fairy versions, or vampire versions.”

“Jewel,” the voice Neathra used had a hint of ‘you should know this’, “You are the self-insert created by her childhood best friend, and I am the first self-insert that she made. We are wrapped up in so much nostalgia that she can’t really stand to change us that much. Haven’t you noticed that its always 10th grade for us? They thought that was all grown up.”

“Oh. So like Glousa?”  
“Yes.”

The two teens sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Jewel asked,   
“Say, Neath, did you manage to get the notes from Potion’s today? Catnip and I where in the headmistress’s office for a little prank we pulled on Chiron during Gym…”


End file.
